world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110913 nullar sami
12:40 -- arcaneArtisan AA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 00:40 -- 12:41 AA: So it turns out you ARE real! 12:41 AG: last time I checked, yeah? 12:41 AG: who is this 12:41 AA: I will give you a hint: I have painted your toenails. 12:42 AA: (Hint2: It's Sami) 12:42 AG: oh geeze 12:42 AG: I was kind of trying not to think about that 12:42 AA: At first I thought it was just a dream, but then I talked to Balish and he said he knew a troll named Null, and I talked to RC and she said she remembered it all! 12:42 AG: I'd ask how you got my handle but people are handing out handles like hotcakes so w/e 12:42 AG: yeah rc is uh 12:42 AA: Only she also said Balish was kind of a jerk to you. 12:43 AG: well I'm pretty scared of her now ngl 12:43 AG: yeah, balish is a total dick 12:43 AA: What, really? What are you scared of RC for? 12:43 AA: Was it the mummy in her bed? Cause I'll admit that was a little weird. 12:44 AA: I mean I get that it was her body and I guess I don't know what I would do if I had my body lying around, but it was still pretty creepy to run into. 12:44 AG: well balish was already telling me not to trust her 12:44 AA: Pfft. Balish doesn't trust anyone. 12:44 AG: and yeah, the dead body and plying us with psychotropic substances without warning didn't really help 12:44 AA: What psychotropic substances? 12:45 AG: man maybe I'm just paranoid and it's dream shit but like 12:45 AG: I definitely feel like she slipped us some kind of magic potion? 12:45 AA: Hmm. It certainly TASTED magical... 12:45 AA: ...I remember that part. 12:45 AG: I mean 12:45 AG: of course it isn't magic because magic is fake as hell 12:46 AA: Yes. Much as it pains me to say it, that is true. 12:46 AG: but it definitely might have been some kind of weird dream chemical? 12:46 AG: ehehe 12:46 AG: come to mention it 12:46 AA: I am technically a witch, so I should probably start believing in magic, but it's so silly. 12:46 AG: I guess I wouldn't really mind having some more right about now but still it's the PRINCIPLE of the thing, she shoulda asked 12:47 AA: Well she did offer it to us! It's not like she forced us to drink it. 12:47 AG: oh you're the witch? man I'm glad I'm keeping all this shit organized in a trollpad file otherwise I'd be so lost 12:47 AA: That's probably a good idea! I don't know what's going on half the time. 12:48 AG: man I definitely don't know even like 10% of what's going on 12:48 AG: apparently jack's going to try to take my eyes out at some point? 12:49 AG: which is weird because I guess we were kind of dancing around the idea of pursuing something flushed 12:49 AG: I mean if he tries to take my eyeballs that will certainly put a stop to that 12:49 AA: Is he? Man, Doir did tell me to give you a warning that Jack was planning to hurt you, but I figured he meant emotionally. I'm not sure how he knew about it. 12:49 AA: Jack's bad news, Null. You definitely don't want to be with him. 12:49 AG: I don't even know who the fuck doir is 12:50 AG: why is everyone talking about me ]:<<> 12:50 AA: Haha, yeah, I don't know how he knew you at all. He said he hadn't talked to you. 12:50 AG: I've got enough meddle in my life from balish thank you very much 12:50 AA: But he talked to some of the trolls I guess. 12:50 AA: I think my friend Kate was "flushed" for Jack too though, before he pulled his stunts. 12:50 AG: I appreciate the concern I guess but I think I'm doing okay 12:50 AG: besides, rc is the one encouraging me to date him 12:50 AG: er I guess I shouldn't've said that, who knows who's reading this =_= 12:50 AA: But then we find out he's been killing people and took SO's eyeballs... 12:51 AG: ... he took that skank's eyeballs? 12:51 AG: wow he has a thing for eyeballs I guess 12:51 AA: Yeah, he must have a kink or something! 12:51 AA: Not a very sexy one, either. 12:51 AG: man I know I'm weird but like damn 12:51 AG: that's /weird/. 12:51 AA: Yeah. 12:52 AA: Well look, you're a big girl, you probably know what's best. But just keep an eye on him I guess. I really wanted to like Jack for Kate's sake, but I can't bring myself to trust or like him anymore. 12:52 AG: yeah he's kind of a douche 12:52 AG: for reasons I won't get into 12:52 AG: but pretty much all guys are haven't you noticed that 12:52 AA: I'm friends with several guys! 12:53 AG: trolls aren't even that different between genders, biologically speaking, and yet somehow the guys get all the douchebag genes 12:54 AA: Haha, I have no idea what troll biology is like. I figured you guys were like us. You look basically like we do, except for the horns and being gray! 12:55 AA: But I guess boy humans tend to be a little douchier too. 12:55 AA: It's probably just a universal constant! Boys are lame, girls are awesome. 12:56 AG: sounds about right 12:56 AG: then again 12:56 AG: women are pretty awful too 12:56 AG: like that skank SO 12:56 AA: You don't like SO, either? 12:56 AG: no she's a matesprit stealing cuntamillion 12:57 AA: She seemed nice and helpful when I talk to her. A little aloof, but way nicer than Jack. 12:57 AG: ugh I shouldn't be getting in to this 12:57 AG: it's like 12:57 AG: personal 12:57 AA: Haha, "matesprit" must be some sort of troll thing. 12:57 AG: yeah 12:57 AA: Is this about the Balish thing? 12:58 AG: four quadrants, two black, two red, red ones deal with positive emotions, black ones deal with negative, half of them are platonic and half are reproductive 12:58 AG: there's your schoolfeeding for the day 12:58 AA: O_o ...what? 12:58 AG: troll romance 101 12:58 AA: That's....so complicated! 12:58 AG: what 'balish thing' what the fuck have you heard 12:58 AA: Man, and I thought human romance was weird. 12:58 AG: YHW SI ENOYREVE GNIKLAT T--- T- ABOUT ME UGH 12:58 AA: RC said that he said some mean things to you. 12:59 AG: UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHGGGGGGGUUUUUU 12:59 AG: people need to mind their own businesses ok! 12:59 AA: I mean he says mean things all the time, but I think usually he's joking. It sounded like this time it was meaner than normal though. 12:59 AA: I intend to give him a good stern talking to about it, you can be sure! 12:59 AG: I am supposed to be the one spying and gossiping not the other way around omg 12:59 AG: er 12:59 AG: disregard that 01:00 AG: anyway no he wasn't mean we've been friends for sweeps I can handle him being mean 01:00 AA: Haha. You're such a card, Null! 01:00 AG: I was kind of considering pursuing a flushed (red reproductive) relationship with him 01:00 AG: and before I could even hint at it he was shacked up with that loser twink! 01:00 AA: Gasp! <3LURVE<3 01:00 AG: and that's AFTER we made fun of tlaloc for dating that stupid human bitch! 01:01 AG: so he's basically a huge hypocrite and a bulgelicker and that's all there is to say on the matter 01:01 AA: Ughh. Tlaloc. I heard about him. He's the one that threatened Beau then immediately tried to date her afterward. 01:01 AG: sounds about right 01:01 AG: there's another fucking can of worms in my love life 01:01 AG: I wanted to hate date that asshole but when I told him he was suuuuccccchhhhhh a prick about it 01:02 AA: "hate date?" 01:02 AA: Is that....is that a thing? 01:02 AG: like, sooooorrrrryyyyy I realized I should shit or get off the waste depository, sorry that offends your delicate wriggler sensibilities you ENTITLED PIECE OF SHIT DOUCHE 01:02 AG: er 01:02 AG: sorry I got carried away there 01:02 AG: yeah. black, reproductive. 01:03 AA: I don't think I get this at all! 01:03 AG: well. I guess it depends how many dates you've had. whether it's reproductive or not, I mean 01:03 AA: That part I get I guess. But usually people don't want to have babies with people they hate! 01:03 AA: Or at least humans don't. 01:03 AG: babies? 01:03 AG: no we don't do any of that weird lusus shit 01:04 AA: Well that's what you mean by "reproductive," right? 01:04 AA: Like you want to have his babies or something? 01:04 AG: we give slime to the drones and then they mix it all up and the mother grub somehow turns that shit into infants or some shit 01:04 AG: well 01:04 AA: Honestly, I thought you were about the same age as me, and we're WAY too young to be having babies, but I don't know how it is with trolls. 01:04 AG: fill a pail? and maybe slap him around a little 01:04 AG: not necessarily in that order 01:04 AA: Man. Like....nothing you just said means anything to me. 01:04 AG: we have to fill two pails every sweep if I understand correctly, starting from when we're shipped off planet 01:05 AG: we don't raise the things ourself, thank god, but it keeps the species populated 01:05 AG: well, I guess, it used to, before the whole planet got destroyed 01:05 AA: Aww. You mean you don't get to play with your own babies? 01:05 AA: That's so sad! 01:05 AG: yuck, no, they have to go through the trials to make sure they aren't cull bait 01:05 AG: adults and wigglers aren't even allowed to cohabitat 01:05 AG: cohabitate? 01:05 AG: ugh whatevr 01:05 AG: fuck 01:06 AA: Babies can't go on trial! They probably couldn't even give a decent testimony if they were called to the stand. 01:06 AG: ...what? 01:07 AG: his honorable lord tyranny has nothing to do with these trials 01:07 AA: Well I mean they're so small and they can't even hold up their own heads... 01:07 AG: look, it's hard to explain and I don't feel like being the ambassador to humania 01:07 AA: ...plus they can't talk. 01:07 AA: They just sort of babble. 01:07 AG: yeah I think it's safe to say our young is way different from your 01:07 AA: Okay, yeah, I think we're going to have to mark this one down as "Alien reproduction sure is weird!" 01:07 AG: indeed 01:08 AA: Anyway, it sounds like you have a lot on your mind. 01:08 AG: ugh yeah 01:09 AA: Just so you know, I'm a good listener. And since we're friends now, I'll totally be here if you want to vent about it! 01:12 AG: this is basically me: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n243/queerdel/thisisme_zps3bd273ed.jpg 01:12 AG: and yeah okay I will keep that in mind 01:12 AG: you seem like you're a little less likely to meddle so that's a good thing 01:12 AA: I mean I probably won't have any idea what you're talking about if you talk about pails and hate dates and stuff, but I can still listen! 01:13 AG: ehehehe fair enough 01:13 AA: Aw. We'll have to make that rain cloud go away. 01:13 AG: ehehe /^///^\;; 01:14 AG: alright well I should really get back to moping 01:14 AG: it was surprisingly nice to talk to you 01:14 AA: Okay. Don't mope too much, okay? 01:14 AG: no promises 01:14 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 01:14 --